1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser system utilizing a laser diode as a light source or excitation light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a laser system having a fault diagnosis function (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-214170A and Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-160237). Further, it is known to adjust the amount of current supplied to a laser diode device to secure longer service life of the laser system (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-317841).
A laser system where a high output power is sought utilizes a large number of laser diode modules acting as light sources or excitation light sources. However, in the past methods, along with the increase in number of laser diodes covered by fault diagnosis, the time required for fault diagnosis tended to become longer.